herofandomcom-20200223-history
Owen Lam
' Owen Lam' is the "hippest" member of the ClueFinders. He has the title of Team Supplies and Nutrition Officer. Appearance Owen is eleven years old and in the sixth grade, making him the second youngest member of the team. He is Asian-American and wears his black hair in a bowl cut. His signature outfit consists of a green shirt, light grayish-blue shorts, orange tennis shoes and sunglasses with purple shades. Outfit Variations In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, Owen wore a light reddish-orange shirt, green shorts, and brown sandals. In the original release of The ClueFinders Math Adventures, Owen wore a dim green sweater, a brown scarf, long blue pants, and light brown boots. In the newer release, he wore an almost identical outfit, except that his scarf was dark gray, and he wore blue shirt under his sweater. In promotional/case artwork, Owen tends to be depicted with purple shorts and blue shades. On the case artwork for The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures, Owen is depicted wearing scuba-diving gear consisting of a black wetsuit with red accents and a yellow oxygen tank, although in actual game only Joni wears this. Personality Owen loves skateboarding and food, especially pizza and evidently sub sandwiches, which he is frequently seen eating. In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, he likes coffee as well, and in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures, it is revealed that he enjoys surfing. He speech often contains slang, and he is particularly prone to using the word "dude." According to his profile, his life's ambition is to be the first person to skateboard on Mars, and he has an extensive autograph collection. Owen also loves gorillas, according to Joni's log book in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit. Owen is shown to goof off and cause trouble sometimes, such as when he was juggling ancient artifacts while the ClueFinders were supposed to be helping Professor Botch. In some of the games he also has a tendency to brag, such as in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures where he proudly remarks that he saved Leslie's life again. However, his jocular nature doesn't keep him from being a smart and reliable teammate. He is particularly good at making accurate guesses as to what actions the ClueFinders should take, and his lucky hunches have helped the team solve all of their mysteries. His personality (and method of speaking) runs especially counter to Leslie's, and the two of them frequently bounce off of each other. This is because Owen apparently finds her superfluously elaborate form of talking annoying (despite usually being easily able to understand her) and she dislikes the way in which he translates her complex words into layman's terms. However, it has been shown, as in The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures, that the two of them can get along when they need to. In this game, Owen seems pleasantly surprised when Leslie compliments his abilities, and there are several times where he compliments her as well. In more recent games, Owen is instead paired with Joni, whom he seems to have an easier time getting along with. Role in the Games The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Owen is first seen aboard the plane that takes the ClueFinders to the Numerian rainforest. After hearing the legend of Mathra, Owen theorizes that Mathra took Dr. Horace Pythagoras to the Lost City. When Joni and Santiago set out to find the keys to the Lost City, Owen remains with Leslie at the camp to serve as backup via Santiago's video phone. Owen is last seen aboard a boat with the rest of the ClueFinders and Dr. Pythagoras. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Owen and the other ClueFinders travel to Egypt to help Professor Botch with the opening of a newly discovered tomb. While inside the tomb, Professor Botch anxiously tells Owen not to juggle the funerary jars, and the ClueFinders are sent home for the day. The next day, the ClueFinders return and see that the place has been deserted, and Professor Botch is missing. Owen and the other ClueFinders set out to rescue the Professor and thwart Alistair Loveless' evil plan. In the game's climax, four Egyptian gods give the ClueFinders special abilities, and Owen is gifted with the power of flight from Sobek. This alters his appearance so that he has bright blond hair and yellow bird-like wings. When the ClueFinders confront Seth, the ancient god of chaos, Leslie instructs Owen to fly Santiago up to the pistons that will reverse Seth's awakening and collapse the temple. After the ClueFinders escape with Professor Botch, they revert back to their normal forms. Later, they are all seen together aboard a plane heading home. The ClueFinders Mystery Mansion The ClueFinders are tricked into entering a mansion where four villains from previous encounters are waiting to get their revenge. Fletcher Q. Limburger has a skateboarding challenge designed for Owen that takes place on top of a giant pizza. Trivia * In The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12, Owen mentions that his middle name is Bartholomew. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers